Amargo
by Eufemismo
Summary: Todo en él es amargo, su olor, su mirada, su esencia... su tristeza. Empezaron pasando tiempo juntos para mitigar distintas clases de dolor y terminaron revolviéndose en remolinos de frío y calor, extasiados hasta lo impensable. Alice/Jacob. Oneshot.


* * *

**Nada me pertenece. Básicamente porque Meyer escribiría un lemmon antes de concebir siquiera la idea de esta pareja.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Resultado de una noche larga y bastante esfuerzo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Amargo.

Todo él es amargo, su olor, su mirada, su corazón, su esencia…Triste.

Alice se sentía realmente mal al verlo. Al principio no lo notó, sólo fue para ella el lobo maloliente que le quitaba la molestia de vivir junto a un ser hibrido. Únicamente era aquel que con una mirada distante aceptaba que ella se sentara a descansar un rato a su lado y le permitía la paz que conseguía al estar lejos de Bella y su prominente estómago.

Entonces surgieron las pequeñas conexiones.

Ambos querían a la humana pero no soportaban estar cerca de ella porque les causaba dolor, distintas clases de dolor, pero dolor de todas formas: A ella le dolía su don psíquico y a él… a él le dolía el alma.

Ambos arrugaban la nariz exactamente al mismo tiempo al percibir al otro, él de forma más pronunciada, ella divertida al darse cuenta de que la habilidad innata de los vampiros para ocultar las emociones tras un rostro de piedra no funcionaba con la expresión de fastidio que su rostro pugnaba por expresar al olerlo. Ambos sonreían ligeramente después de descubrirse gemelos en un gesto. La sonrisa de él siempre amarga…

Ambos encontraban una pequeña paz al recostarse contra la misma pared día tras día, a un saludable metro de distancia y descansar en la presencia del otro. Nunca hablando.

Alice es consciente de que al principio sólo fue ella, sólo fue su necesidad de no tener más visiones inconclusas e incomodas, sólo fue su propio descanso y seguramente también fue un fastidio para Jacob. Así como también es consciente de que ese metro de distancia fue salvándose minuto a minuto, día a día y de que su necesidad dejó de ser suya únicamente, de que él empezó a necesitarla también, de que él empezó a necesitar un pequeño descanso de su propio distinto y amargo dolor. Alice es consciente.

Entonces fue cuando ella se sintió realmente mal al verlo, cuando se dio cuenta por fin de que no deseaba contemplar más esa expresión amarga, esa alma amarga. Ahí, cuando ella trató de hablarle, de bromear con él, de refrescar su corazón, fue cuando la conexión, la antes pequeña conexión, creció incalculablemente.

Y el día en que ella se preguntó si su sabor sería amargo también, él la miró con increíble dolor, con increíble necesidad y algo hizo ebullición finalmente.

Fueron cálidos momentos, donde ambos descubrieron que no todo sabe a lo que huele. Fueron rudos dientes entrechocándose con violencia, amarga necesidad, el delicioso sabor de lo prohibido…

Fueron sus corazones gritándose mutuamente mientras sus labios y sus cuerpos se revolvían entre los polos del cielo y el infierno, mientras se mezclaban lo dulce y lo amargo, lo frío y lo caliente… fuego y hielo bailando en un compas de traición.

Cómo les dolió la traición. Alice sintió su mundo arder cuando observó los ojos amorosos de Jasper y Jacob no soportó desear de nuevo la belleza absurda y aplastante de la pequeña duendecilla que lo había hecho echar por la borda todos sus principios.

Y sin embargo para él fue increíble. Ya se había resignado a sonreír al verla, últimamente sin tanta amargura. Ahora sentía a la pequeña chupasangre chiflada como parte de su propio dolor, como un pequeño calmante delicioso y prohibido. Su orgullo aún trataba de insultarlo en el fondo cuando sus ojos se deleitaban con el paso danzarín y hermoso de la bailarina y su ego quería prenderse fuego a sí mismo cuando sus labios demasiado calientes sentían la necesidad de enfriarse bajo los de ella.

Pensaba que era un tonto cuando degustaba sus labios, increíblemente dulces, adictivos… le parecía que era una trampa de la naturaleza la aversión por los olores, como si deseara que ambos, vampiros y licántropos se repelieran y sólo aquellos que lograran superar la antipatía, pudieran disfrutar del premio. Él incluso llegó a imaginarse a Alice como un gran caramelo envuelto en lodo y su analogía tomó más sentido cada vez que acarició su boca.

Alice recuerda muy bien el último beso que compartieron. Lo atesora con mimo y nostalgia y siempre sonríe un poco al recordar el principio de la escena.

_-¿Crees que voy a usar algo que apesta a vampiro?- Dijo Jacob a bocajarro, en medio del bosque. Alice observó su altísima figura y su piel dorada y musculosa, únicamente cubierta por unos pantalones desvencijados y rotos. Sonrío al descubrir una vez más que él ya no se veía tan amargo._

_-Por supuesto. Cuando lo haces, te vistes terrible y mi espíritu no soporta ver tanto desgarbo en una sola persona.- Murmuró Alice con voz musical mientras abría la fina bolsa de terciopelo en la que traía ropa completamente nueva… y costosa- Además, esta es nueva y no huele a vampiro._

_Jacob había abierto la boca para alegar en broma que ningún chupasangre poseía espíritu, cuando ella le estiró las prendas nuevas para que las tomara. Cerró la boca para recibirlas con un mohín en los labios muy gracioso y luego volvió a abrirla._

_-Ahora sí. La has tocado.- Murmuró recordando una vez más que ella era un vampiro también. Maldición, sí que le costaba trabajo odiar a todos los demás cuando ella estaba cerca con su personalidad fresca y alegre._

_- Si te molesta lo que yo he tocado bien podrías prenderte fuego- Contestó Alice con su voz de soprano bañada en picardía. _

"_Toma esa lobo" pensó Jacob con una sonrisa. La verdad era que no le gustaba vestirse, pero últimamente y con el fin de que nadie se diera cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos, había permanecido como humano la mayor parte del día… y sus únicos pantalones empezaban a apestar de veras. _

_-De todas formas no la usaré.- Contestó él orgulloso, ignorando su comentario. Aún tenía dignidad._

_Entonces de repente ella permaneció mirando sin mirar durante unos segundos y una expresión terriblemente apenada surcó su rostro de ángel. Jacob sintió que la amargura permanente de su corazón cedía un poco para darle paso a la desesperación al ver su expresión. Imaginó que si pudiera llorar, seguramente ella lo estaría haciendo en ese instante._

_-Yo… eh… si es tan importante entonces…- Empezó él no sabiendo qué decir. Tomó la fina camisa y empezó a pasársela por la cabeza, en parte huyendo de la expresión adolorida de Alice y en parte esperando desesperadamente que cuando su cabeza saliera de nuevo por la abertura de la camisa, ella tuviera el rostro iluminado de vida como siempre._

_-No es eso.- Susurró Alice tan bajo que no supo si los oídos desarrollados de Jacob pudieron escucharla o no. Él terminó de acomodarse la prenda y la observó ansioso. Sí la había escuchado por lo visto. "¿Entonces qué?" parecía gritar su rostro.- Fue una visión…-Susurró ella con el mismo tono suave._

_Él sólo supo que no importaba cómo, quería borrar esa expresión de su rostro tan absurdamente hermoso. Una parte de su mente trabajaba diciéndole que ella no debería tener visiones estando junto a él ya que esa había sido la razón inicial de su lo-que-sea-que-tuvieran._

_-No pude ver nada, por eso sé que se trata de ti.- Murmuró Alice bajando la mirada y cerrando sus diminutas manos en puño- sólo… sólo pude sentir la visión.- Continuó con tono muerto. Entonces subió la mirada rápidamente y posó unos ojos repentinamente negros y cargados de tristeza en los de Jacob.-Y lo que sentí fue un terrible dolor._

_Jacob no pudo murmurar ni una silaba antes de que dos brazos de mármol se posaran rápidamente en su cuello para darle impulso a su dueña, quien posteriormente envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura para quedar a centímetros de su rostro aturdido. Ella usualmente lo tomaba por sorpresa, pero a él le encantaba tener que cargarla siempre que se iban a besar. Sin embargo en esta ocasión sentía más preocupación que deseo._

_Alice observó detalladamente cada parte de su rostro, grabándolo. Paseó un gélido dedo por sus mejillas calientes y guardó el contacto en su interior. Él la contempló anonadado mientras un pequeño estremecimiento le recorría la espina al detallar lo negros que se encontraban sus ojos. Ella ronroneó suavemente y acarició sus labios de forma ligera y posesiva al tiempo. Jacob sintió que sus helados labios quemaban y subió la mano a la altura de su cabello corto y puntiagudo para acercarla hacía su boca y aguijonearla con su lengua brutal y ansiosamente, pero Alice no cedió ni un ápice ante su fuerza de bestia y ni siquiera pareció darse por enterada del contacto. Sólo permaneció ahí, suave contra su boca, con la mirada negra perdida en las facciones de él mientras sentía un hambre, muy diferente de la que usualmente sentía por la sangre, recorriéndole las entrañas. _

_Él no aguantó más y alejó el rostro del de ella y lo sumergió en su cuello para enfriar su mandíbula a gusto. Aspiró su fastidioso aroma y cerró los ojos de placer al probar su piel de granito dulce y congelada. Deseó morderla pero intuyó que seguramente se dañaría alguna muela y entonces se conformó sólo con pasarle la lengua y sentirla a ella estremeciéndose ante el hirviente contacto. La preocupación aún palpitaba en algún sitio remoto de su cerebro, pero el suave gruñido animal y femenino que expulsó Alice logró hacerlo temblar y olvidar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. _

_Jacob dejó de saborear su cuello y embarcó un segundo intento por llegar a la profundidad glacial de su boca, dejando un camino de feroces besos desde su clavícula hasta sus labios que esta vez lo recibieron con añico. Entonces sus bocas se encontraron y el clima pareció perder todo sentido de nuevo, entonces Jacob derritió su amargura eterna con la dulzura álgida de su peor enemiga y entonces Alice disfrutó una vez más del placer de lo prohibido, de lo amargo…_

_Él aún amaba a Bella, de verdad que lo hacía y aún le dolía el alma al verla. Recordó que al principio de todo, lo hizo por necesidad, lo vio como un escape al dolor y deseó con todas las fuerzas que la dueña de los labios que se apretaron contra los suyos fuera ella, su amiga, su amada, la causante de que ya no viera los rostros de ningún miembro del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, en ese primer encuentro con Alice sólo atinó a desear que fuera otra persona durante aproximadamente tres segundos, los tres segundos que tardó la oleada de placer infinito en derrumbarlo. A partir de ahí sólo soñó con su rostro y con su cuerpo…con su pecado. _

_Ahora sus lenguas se aguijoneaban en una batalla interminable mientras las fuertes piernas de la inmortal se aferraban aún más a su cintura. Él deslizó una mano por debajo de ligera blusa y le acarició la espalda entera mientras ella se estremecía contra su boca. _

_Entonces ambos escucharon el ruido de voces llamando a kilómetros de distancia y supieron que debía terminar. Alice percibió la voz de Emmett gritando su nombre y recordó que esa noche toda la familia saldría de caza, excepto Edward y Rosalie por obvias razones. _

_-Debo irme- Ronroneó con la voz quebrada de deseo contra los labios de Jacob. Él sólo gruñó de forma audible y amedrentadora y estrechó su boca de nuevo contra la de ella.- En serio, tengo que pasar rápido por la casa para cambiar mis ropas y lavarme tu esencia antes de llegar a ellos._

_Un nuevo gruñido acompañó su afirmación pero entonces ella detuvo con formidable fuerza el nuevo intento del joven por besarla. Alice desprendió los pies de su cintura y regresó al suelo con un ágil movimiento, desengarzándose del poderoso agarre de Jacob como si se tratara de una bufanda de seda. Le dedicó una sonrisa quita-aliento y se giró para emprender el camino a casa, pero entonces se detuvo a diez pasos de distancia y recordó su extraño presentimiento, su corazón se encogió un poco y encaró de nuevo la alta figura de Jacob. Se acercó con paso cadencioso hasta él y se empinó lo máximo que podía para llegar a su mejilla y depositar un tierno beso de despedida. Él se tuvo que inclinar bastante para recibirlo y observó su extraña actitud mientras recordaba sus palabras de hace rato. _

_Ella se giró y le dio la espalda, dejándole sólo en medio del bosque, con una bolsa de terciopelo tirada al lado y un pantalón fino agarrado en la mano. Él la observó partir._

Ahora Alice se aprieta un poco más entre los brazos de Jasper cada que Jacob inclina la cabeza educada y tímidamente para saludarla.

Ahora ella sólo sonríe con algo de nostalgia cuando lo observa ponerse la camisa que ella le regaló esa última noche. Ahora el fuego y el hielo no se funden más, ni la traición les abrasa la consciencia.

Ahora suesencia no es amarga, ni su mirada, ni su alma…

Ahora ella recuerda esa noche en la que regresó de caza y supo por fin lo que significaba su visión. Ahora sólo puede sumergirse en la memoria agridulce del momento en que conoció esos amados ojos color chocolate y ese cabello broncíneo y de ondulado perfecto.

Ahora únicamente se regodea en lo límpida y feliz que luce su mirada, en lo fresca que luce su esencia, en lo lleno que luce su espíritu…

Aún comparten pequeñas conexiones, aún arrugan la nariz al tiempo al percibir el aroma del otro y aún se sonríen después de descubrirse gemelos en el gesto. Ahora incluso ambos aman a una misma persona desesperadamente, pero sólo uno de ellos siente un pequeño rastro de dolor al permanecer cerca de ella… ya no es como les sucedía con Bella, ya el dolor no es una conexión. Y sin embargo, ambos sienten que sus corazones se entibian cuando la ven, cuando la tocan, cuando la abrazan… cuando la aman.

_Renesmee_

_

* * *

_

**Aún me sigo preguntando de dónde salió _eso_, pero me conformo con treparlo por acá y que alguien me lance un tomatazo o en su defecto me estreche la mano cibernéticamente. Disfruté escribiendo este mega crack y ahora sólo me queda ponerme al tanto con mis responsabilidades fickeras... En serio, Ámbar me llama a gritos.**

**Sí te ha gustado ya sabes, el "go" no muerde.**

**EUFEMISMO  
**


End file.
